Saint Seiya, un nuevo comienzo
by Anne Grayson
Summary: Dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma, sin embargo ¿quien ha dicho que esa tormenta no puede volver a resurgir? Años después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades parece que la calma permanece en el Santuario, sin embargo todo cambia con la llegada de una joven y un posible nuevo enemigo aparece. ¿Listos para un nuevo comienzo?


**¡Hey! Al fin me he decidido a subir este fic, realmente no estaba segura de esto pero bueno ¿por qué no intentarlo? Espero que os guste y acepto todo tipo de crítica, en cierto modo eso me ayudará a mejorar así que estoy lista para todo ^^**

Era un día bastante nublado, algo extraño en verano y más en esta ''maravillosa'' isla en la que se era completamente feliz y los habitantes eran una gran familia, a excepción de mí.Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que nunca se me tomara en cuenta en las celebraciones de la isla y me importaba un bledo, o siempre pensé eso.

La mañana de ese día había recibido un golpe por parte de una anciana loca sin razón alguna, su única excusa fue decir que estaba maldita y que mi sola presencia en el mundo asqueaba a todos los Dioses de todas y cada unas de las religiones existentes en este planeta, bonito ¿verdad? Solo faltaba que dijera que provocaría el Apocalipsis o la Tercera Guerra Mundial, quien sabe.

— Maldita loca.—Había mascullado al escuchar esas estúpidas palabras— Vete con tus malditos gatos y déjame en paz.

Tras esto me fui de allí corriendo. A mi espalda seguía escuchando estupideces que decían los vecinos sobre mí, pero la gota colmo el vaso cuando escuché algo que me había molestado bastante.

— Me recuerda demasiado a su madre, ambas tan rebeldes y desmadradas. —Me detuve en seco, pero aún sin girarme. Quería seguir escuchando— No me extraña que su padre las abandonara.

— Tienes razón, —Dijo otra. ''Malditas cotillas'' pensé.— aunque sigo pensando que su madre no fue asesinada por ella, si no que la abandonó por ser tan rebelde desde una edad tan temprana. Sinceramente, yo también lo haría.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

— Yo pienso que su madre se suicidó por la desgracia de tener una hija tan malcriada y endemoniada. Siempre fue una mujer débil y tonta, no podría aguantarla.

Me giré y caminé hacia ese par de mujeres, quienes me miraron con desprecio.

— Escuchad una sola cosa. —Alcé la voz—¡No quiero que volváis a hablar sobre mis padres con vuestras sucias bocas!

Ellas dieron varios pasos atrás, algo intimidadas por la violencia con la que estaba hablando.

— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarles así!? —Me giré para encarar al propietario de la voz— Eres un demonio, ¡lárgate de una vez, nadie te quiere aquí!Toda tu familia siempre ha estado maldita, nos traerás una gran desgracia si sigues entre esta humilde comunidad.

Todo quedó en silencio. Aquel chico..¿David se llamaba?, me miraba con un profundo odio, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, habíamos comenzado una batalla de miradas y yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder por nada en el mundo.

Una gota calló sobre mi hombro y, tras esta, comenzó a diluviar con fuerza. Aunque la lluvia no hizo que la gente dejara de prestar atención al centro de la calle, en nuestra dirección.

— Me da igual. —Rompí el silencio, ganando la atención de todos— Sé que nadie me quiere aquí y a mí tampoco me gusta este sitio ni ninguno de ustedes, pero eso no me impedirá seguir adelante con mi vida. Cuando pueda me largaré de aquí y me volveré una persona mucho más fuerte, os demostraré que no soy como todos creéis.

— ¿Mejor que nosotros? —Rió sin ganas, burlándose de mis palabras— Eres basura, asquerosa. Eres débil e inútil, al igual que tus malditos pa…

Interrumpí su bonito discurso –nótese el sarcasmo– estampándole mi puño contra su cara, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo. Estaba enfurecida, más de lo normal. ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de mi familia?

— ¡Maldita…!

Lo siguiente que cayeron fueron nada más que puñetazos llenos de odio y asco del uno hacia el otro. Aborrecía esto, pero quería demostrar que no era esa niña débil que todos pensaban.

Era notable la diferencia de fuerza entre él y yo, pero no me iba a rendir. ¡Jamás!

En uno de mis golpes, detuvo mi puño. Le lancé el otro e hizo lo mismo por lo que quedamos cara a cara.

— ¿Sabes una cosa demonio? —David sonrió victorioso—.

— Maldito, suéltame —Le ordené intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible—.

— Puede que aparentemente intentes ser dura, pero por dentro estás rota y sola —Me detuve en seco, lo que hizo agrandar más su sonrisa.— ¡Nadie te quiere! —Rió negando con la cabeza— Si murieras nadie te echaría de menos, ¡es más, todos te deseamos la muerte!.

Bajé la mirada, no era la primera vez que me decían algo así pero me dolía demasiado.

— Eres patética, _mi amor_.

Apreté mis puños nuevamente. Todo lo que mis oídos percibían era el ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el suelo y los cuchicheos de las personas allí presentes; sentía asco en aquel momento, asco de mí misma y del mundo entero. Mis ojos se comenzaron a aguar y sentí un fuerte nudo en mi garganta.

— Para, por favor.

Él abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió de lado.

— ¿Por qué pones esa carita? ¿Te ha molestado que te diga la verdad?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más le di un golpe en la cara con mi propia cabeza, haciendo que me soltara. No quería seguir con aquella humillación, deseaba con toda mi alma desaparecer para siempre. Tras esto salí corriendo como alma que lleva un rayo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes y mi venda se estaba tiñendo de manchas rojas.

— ¡Maldita bruja! —Escuché el grito de dolor que echó David, pero me dio igual solo quería salir de allí—.

Mientras corría tropecé y caí de boca contra el suelo. No intenté levantarme, me encontraba realmente cansada y tan solo tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos para siempre. Escuché unos pasos acercándose apresuradamente, pero mi vista cansada solo me permitió ver una figura oscura.

— No te preocupes, te ayudaré—Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo—.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación desconocida para mí. No sé como describirla, pero era realmente bonita. Resaltaba el color blanco de las paredes y la madera de los muebles y el suelo. Me senté sobre la blanda cama de sábanas también blancas e hice un intento de estiramiento, el que salió fallido por el dolor general que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. _''Dios…'_ ' Me di cuenta de que no tenía la misma ropa vieja y sucia de siempre, ahora llevaba una camisa verdosa y unos pantalones vaqueros, ambos nuevos y limpios. Me sorprendí bastante, alguien se había molestado en cambiarme la ropa y limpiarme, pero también en curarme las heridas y cambiarme la venda del brazo izquierdo. Posé mi mano sobre la venda nueva y cerré los ojos. No me había gustado la idea de que alguien viera lo que había intentado esconder durante varios años.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y, por ende, levanté la vista.

— Vaya…buenos días—Sonrió—.


End file.
